bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Edward Grimes
Different pictures :(Adding this comment from a related by Dysmey. Things like this are usually resolved on talk pages where many users offer suggestions. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 17:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC)) "There seems to be two photos associated with that name: An older physician, bald with a mustache, responsible for the health of the Little Sisters; and a young man, long in face and hair, who is doing the electric shocks. I am not sure how this can be handled. " :Personally, I think it is likely that the two photos are simply from different periods in Dr. Grimes' life. The photo from the patient therapy audio diary probably took place during the time of the Rapture Civil War or a little before (1958ish), and the audio diaries from the Little Sister related diaries were later, some time after the young girls were kidnapped from the surface in 1967. It is strange that Dr. Grimes would be the only adult to have different audio diary photos, but Eleanor Lamb has two photos as well. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 17:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Very interesting. So Grimes and Eleanor are the only two characters in the whole series as far as I know to "age" over the course of their audio diaries. If I recall, there was a similar situation in BioShock where Pablo Navarro had two photos associated with him; His radio picture (Old) and a loading screen picture (young). Ant423 14:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. I didn't know about it, but his page seems to prove it. Maybe there's more we missed, perhaps because they went unnamed or something. We should check out all the pictures in the game for comparison sometime. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 16:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: WTF I've seen the two photos of Grime in-game (the young and the old), but this the first time I've seen the third photo (Shown in the trivia section of the article). What in God's name is that? Look at the shape of the neck and face, and especially the lips. That is clearly a woman. Did Edward Grimes undergo a sex-change? Or was he originally intended to be female? Whoever is in that photo is clearly not a man, let alone Grimes. Ant423 16:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously it's not him. It's either, as the uploader put, the victim of Grimes, or a clearly erroneous diary image they used from a removed character. Either way, I edited the Audio Diary template to use that image for the diary it appears on. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 16:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ant423, I saw the video you were talking about that show Weir's other picture, and I also saw the picture of the younger Grimes. I think the error only occurs in the PC version of the game and maybe on Xbox. Pauolo 17:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. I checked on my Xbox 360, and his image we call "Younger Grimes" does not appear to be him. Considering the version for PC and all, I'd say it's a messed up code/script or something in the game loading old diary images. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 17:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't there a possibilty that Grimes simply looked androgynous and decided to get surgery from Steinmann when he was older? (This is Phoenix Saturn on a school compy) Phoenix saturn 21:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::That would be hilarious, but I don't think so. I think it was just a mistake by the developers who got confused having so many possible diary icons. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Confusion The trivia states: "On Xbox 360 and PS3 the first alternate image is used for all diaries." Does that mean that the man-lady picture in the trivia section is the one and only audio diary image used for Grimes in the 360 and PS3 versions? In my (PS3) version I have the photo of "young" Grimes (from the top of the article) for "A simple question" and the "bald" Grimes (from the trivia section) in the other two audio diaries. I have never seen the man-lady in my game. I'm a bit confused by that piece of trivia and I would like someone to clarify. Ant423 20:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was my fault. I think I put the correct info this time. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC)